


Shine light upon the Game

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, Shane plays Dishonored, Written very fast, not read through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Shane has played every game he has, so it's time to get some new ones.





	Shine light upon the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the very short space when I had internet today, so it was a bit rushed. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Winter was harsh this year, and there isn’t really anything to do other than to stay inside all day. You could go outside, only if you were properly dressed up with woollen everything and at least two layers, but no one wanted to do that. Least of all Shane, who was feeling rather content with staying inside and playing video games. 

The only problem was that he had already played them all. When he bought the game console, his best friends, Jas’ parents, had given him about twenty games, which they’d found at a sale somewhere. But now, almost two years later, there were no more extra levels, and no more downloadable content. In short, no more gameplay. 

There was only one thing left to do. Walk out into the near blizzard outside the ranch and get on a bus to Zuzu City, to buy another game. Or not.

Thankfully he could use his console to download games over the internet, and after both him and Jas had complained to Marnie for almost a month, she finally gave in and they got internet. He logged onto his account, and saw just how little money he actually had, but thankfully they were having a sale, and he might be able to afford a game after all. 

His favourite kind of games were action games or games about gridball. He hadn’t played gridball since he went to university, but just playing a game about it felt comforting, for some reason. 

He scrolled mindlessly through the different games listed on the menu, and finally one specific title caught his eye. Dishonoured. Weird title, but the thing that made him click on it was the fact that it was very cheap at the moment. 

Reading a little bit about the game, and after reading the top comments, he decided to buy it. The next time Marnie saw him was a couple of days later when she finally decided that enough was enough and bursted into his room. 

She expected to find him surrounded by beer and lying on the flour, but instead he sat on his bed and was playing a videogame on the tv. She had walked in just as he was in the middle of sneaking behind some people, but she shocked him so much that he accidentally moved the joystick, and walked directly into a guards backside. Not the best idea.

What happened next was a series of Shane yelling at the tv, Marnie backing out of the room and telling him to at least open the window a little bit, and the guard in the game killing his player. All in all, probably not the most successful interaction they’d ever had. Although it definitely wasn’t the worst. 

The rest of the winter was spent with Shane playing Dishonoured and its numerous dlc’s. After the winter was over he was practically a master assassin, with the amount of skills he has gained through the game. Although he was reminded of his actual shape when he picked up Jas to put her on the couch. Maybe he would just leave the acrobatics and stuff to the characters in the game.


End file.
